


A Forseen fucking

by Thefallen1986



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Astrid needs too see Link urgently.
Relationships: Astrid/Link
Kudos: 1





	A Forseen fucking

Link had went too the post box on Mercay Island when he saw it had a message for him  
“Link this is Astrid, please visit me on the Isle of Ember, it is important please come alone” Link after telling Linebeck they needed to go to the Isle of Ember, left.

The fairies decided too stay with Linebeck, not that they minded, annoying him was fun.

Link knocked on the door of Astrid house, Astrid answered the door and signalled him in, locking the door behind them  
“I know soon Link you’ll be going too fight Bellum and leave the realm off the Ocean King, but before you go Link I want too thank you properly” Astrid bent down and gave Link a passionate Kiss, the boy confused at first was soon returning it in kind “I forsworn you’d like it Link” Astrid massaged Link’s cock through his trousers, the boy moaning as she worked her magic on his cock “Going too strip for me?” Link nodded quite eager and stripped till he was naked before her, his young teen boy and developing eight in cock made Astrid lick her lips.

Astrid undid the strap on the back off her dress, revealing her well kept body, she threw off her veil and unpinned her hair her red mane flowing, she now looked less like a fortune teller and more like a sex straved woman as she licked her lips and signalled Link over she massaged his cock while the boy grunted in pleasure Astrid moving Links head too her tits and having the young hero sucking her nipples, she giggled as Link suckled.

Getting down on the ground, Astrid stroked Links cock, and consumed it in her mouth, giving the young hero a fantastic Blow job, Link grunting as he came all inside her mouth, Astrid laughing as she got on her bed “Our last act Link before you go, fuck this red haired whore!”

Link approached her, and gently forced his cock inside her puss, Astrid gasping as Links eight inch cock went in and out off her pussy, Link fucking the fortune teller like a wild moblin in heat, both off them only grunting as Link inspite off his young age was fucking her good and proper bringer her closer and closer too an explosive orgasm, Astrid pulled link closer as they orgasmed and kissed him passionately, she knew she would never see him again but she hoped he would never forget her.

A few days later Astrid looked out too the seas, she knew Link was sent home by the Ocean King, but she was happy as she patted her stomach, Link had left her a present after all, an heir.

END

My first Zelda fanfic, ironicly based on my first game I played XD


End file.
